


Sherlock is actually a girl's name

by j_xim0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Cute John Watson, Cute Sherlock Holmes, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, One Shot, Post-Mary Morstan, Post-Reichenbach, Romantic Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson, Sherlock Thinking, Soft John Watson, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_xim0/pseuds/j_xim0
Summary: 🍑|| Sherlock reflexiona sobre John, su relación y su futuro juntos.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Sherlock is actually a girl's name

Una tarde inusualmente cálida de otoño, Sherlock Holmes se dió cuenta de que estaba enamorado. Sí, así como lo oyes, el gran detective consultor no solo había sucumbido ante una emoción tan denigrante –en sus propias palabras– si no que también lo aceptaba como quién acepta un trozo de pastel aun cuando sabe que ya no puede más y que luego le causará dolor de estómago.  
Sentado en el sillón de cuero y balanceado el arco de su Stradivarius con la mano dominante, Sherlock aceptó la porción de pastel metafórica que se le ofrecía y pidió un segundo plato, mientras consideraba que un dolor de estómago sería soportable con tal de tener la oportunidad de poder amar al maravilloso ser humano que era John Watson.

¡Ah! y hablando de su amor, allí estaba él, caminando por la cocina en la valiente labor de preparase una tasa de té. Su querido Watson se movía con tranquilidad entre el desastre de tubos de ensayo y probetas, esquivando los ojos en un frasco y teniendo cuidado con los pulgares en descomposición, todo esto con una maestría que solo se adquiere luego de convivir años con un desastre tan caótico como lo es el área de trabajo de su compañero de piso. Una vez acabada su labor, John regresa a la sala y toma asiento frente a Sherlock en su cómodo sillón ignorando por completo la mirada penetrante que pretende ver a través de su centro, demasiado sumido en su propia comodidad y calidez como para que le importe y ya un poco acostumbrado a ser diseccionado por ese par de ojos fríos y metódicos como el hielo.  
Es entonces cuando nuestro detective tiene una pequeña visión, una visión que parece desconectarlo durante años aún que haya sido solo durante un parpadeo. En ella puede sentir más tardes soleadas cómo estás, puede inhalar el aire puro y perfumado por la hierba, los árboles y las flores, puede oír el zumbido de las abejas y saborear su miel; en este mundo idílico también puede ver una despeinada cabellera rubia y oír la risa infantil de una ya no tan pequeña Watson y además de eso puede verse sosteniendo la mano de su amado, puede ver el destello brillante en sus dedos anulares y puede sentir solo por un segundo tanto amor que cree que su pecho podría estallar si es que fuera posible. Y todo lo descrito se siente tan natural, como si ya hubiera pasado, como si fuera recuerdos de una vida que ya vivió y que se le permite disfrutar durante un efímero momento. 

—John. —logra decir finalmente, cuando consigue recuperar su voz y su vista deja de estar nublada por la fantasía.

Los dos opaldos tormentosos del rubio se fijan en él apenas oye su nombre, esperando con atención sus siguientes palabras.

—En realidad Sherlock es nombre de niña. —expresa con una claridad que ni él sabe cómo consiguió.

La simple frase se asienta en el aire y brevemente parece que John no tiene ni la más remota idea sobre lo que acaba de decir, pero luego la claridad ilumina sus rasgos y termina por sonreír de esa manera suya, esa que hace que una de las comisuras de su boca se tuerza ligeramente y que sus ojos parezcan dos bonitas estrellas encandecentes que alguien bajó del cielo solo para él.  
Luego de ese corto y afectuoso momento se formó una burbuja protectora al rededor de todo el 221b, con el único propósito de mantener escondido ese tentativo sentimiento que a partir de ahora ya no se veía tan difuso. 

Y ante los ojos que observaban desde afuera, esa conversación no había sido más que una perorata sin sentido, pero para ellos, para esos dos hombres sentados en un desastrózo departamento durante una inusualmente cálida tarde de otoño, aquello fue la más pura confesión de devoción y amor que jamás nadie podría expresar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡No estoy muerto! jskdjajs es solo que he estado un poco atareado con la escuela y otras cosas, además del bloqueo artístico que me cargo desde hace meses y el hecho de que perdí todos los fanfics que tenía guardados de mi otra cuenta y que no me había dado tiempo de hacerles una copia de seguridad :) pERO tengo pensado reescribir esos one shots de nuevo (además de terminar los que he publicado y dejé a medias, oh por Odín, ¿por qué soy tan desorganizado?)   
> En fin, espero no tardarme tanto la próxima vez, y dejo este shot dulce acá aunque se que no compensa mucho uff.  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
